A Twist Of Fate
by Light Guardian
Summary: This is one of those kaoru meets battosai, but with at twist. She's Chinese.
1. Strange Encounters

Disclaimer: I would love to own RK but I don't, however I do own this fanfiction. Also this is the only disclaimer I'm putting in the story. I'm too lazy :p 

Authors's Note: Okay the Chinese dress Kaoru is wearing is not a Chi Pao, it the one that came before it. Hard to describe. Oh Kaoru's dad is Chinese and her mom is Japanese thus the Japanese name. The reason Kaoru is in Japan is she is touring Her mom's homeland to find out about it. If I don't get enough reviews then i'm not continuing this story. Excuse the spelling and some one please tell me the sides and which side Kenshin fought on as the battosai. Its been driving me nuts because I can 't figur it out   


The Bodies of the would be assulters thudded to the gound as Kaoru dusted her hands clean. 

" I'm not one of those people you think you can take advantage of ; just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't fight." 

She stepped over the two unconcious bodies and made her way back to the market. Still fuming about the two brutish men 

who upon seeing her in her blue and white chinese gown, thought she was a delicate damsel who would be impressed with their 

pathedic "heroic" deeds. They had thought she would fall over herself to please them. Kaoru was tired of being treated like 

glass when she in her younger years had studied martial arts at the Shaolin Temple maskeraiding as a guy. She had been so 

good she finished her training at the top of her class before she "became a girl" and from there one perfected her style. She 

went back to the ribbon stall where she first encountered the thugs and proceeded to buy a blue and violet ribbon. Afterwards 

she proceeded to the nearest inn. 

~A While Later In A Mysteriously Familar Inn~ 

Kaoru felt out of place as after getting a room she noticed the inn's staff pointing at her while ill concealing 

whispers behind their hands. Also the inn's occupants, strangely all men, were looking at her strangely. To sooth her jumbled 

nerves, she decided to go out for a walk. 

~Kenshin's POV~ 

I had just come back from a assasination. I was covered in blood, so I went to the back of the inn where there 

was a basin full of water. There I commensed my ritual of dumping water on myself so that I could try and rid myself of the 

gore. I stopped however midway with the water bucket poised, at the slight rustle of clothing and the quiet patter of foot steps. 

A moment later a body backed into mine. Surprised, my quick reflexes had no time to react causing me to dump the contents 

of the bucket on the poor unexpecting fellow. The person shrieked and turned around flashing me the most incredible blue eyes 

I had ever seen. I was however knocked out of my stupor when a sweet voice cried out. 

" Sheesh, I'm sorry for knocking into you but did you have to dump water on me?!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Author's Note: Short I know, but this is like a preview. Give me those reviews to convince me to continue and finish. 


	2. Contact

Author's Note: Okay, I'll try to make the chapters longer however there is no guarentee because I type so slow. Oh if you have any ideas for my fanfic they would be very welcome. I'd love to hear you ideas and opinions. I'm trying to think up some plot twists and thinking of adding the gang. I'm trying my best with the story excuse the errors. I tend to make them and when I look over my work I never seem to notice them until it is too late. Also excuse my tendency to change point of views to often. I'm trying to change that. Oh well on with the story.   


~ Kaoru's POV~ 

I had gone out to check my surroundings and the inn's faculties. While walking around I noticed what seemed to me to be a starving puppy.When I tried to approach it, it had backed away. Coming to a decision I took alittle of my traveller's mix and left it on the ground, slowly backing away. Little did I know that would be a mistake. 

Next thing I knew, I backed into someone. Before I could turn around and appologize, I was drenched in freezing cold water. Shrieking I spun around and voiced my protests.I felt the water stream down my body as my clothes clung to my frame. This made me feel all the drafts of wind blow by. 

"Since when did people get this type of punishment for just accidentally bumping into people." I cried. " This is my only clothes thank you very much." I shivered. 

Hearing no response, I looked up to the face of the culprit. I was faced with a shock of red hair, violet eyes and an equally soggy boy my age. Coming to conclusions I asked biting my lip," I didn't make you spill the water on both of us did I." 

His violet eyes that had been observing me filled with mirth as if biting back laughter. A slow smile curved his lips looking quite unused. His lean frame started shaking with silent laughter. OOOOOHHHHH!!!!! He is laughing at me, I glared at him steamed. 

~Kenshin's POV~ 

I didn't know why, something about her cracked my stone demenor. Maybe it was the way she was yelling at me the way no else dared to. Maybe it was the way she looked, wet and indignant. Who knows maybe both. All I know was before I knew it, I was cracking up, doing many things I haven't done in so long, and the way she was glaring at me with her face turning red and cheeks slightly puffing out did not help me stop. 

I did how ever stop immediatly when she sneezed. Hmmm........ she was shivering, and if I remeber correctly she said she had no spare clothes. Without thinking I grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. Slightly running I brought her to my room and dumped her in there. Then I ran off to get at towel and some spare clothes. 

Upon my arrival I noticed she sat surprised on the floor, I held back a chuckle as I dropped a towel on her head. " Here put this on until your clothes dry." I said tossing the spare kimono at her. When she stood up I realized how much her clothes clung to her body. "I-I I'll wait outside as you change." I sputtered, running out of the room before she could say anything. 

I waited outside for quite a while until I heard some frustrated groans coming from the inside. " When I heard the Agravated, "AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Come from inside I entered the room.When I entered I was very amused to see the girl struggle with the ties and sash of the kimono. After observing the battle for a while I decided to take some pity on her and interven. 

~Reader's POV~ 

Keeping a innocent look on his face he tied the kimono and its sash, while Kaoru looked mithed. "Truce?" Kenshin asked holding out his hand. Kaoru thought a while, and after an exasperated sigh she held out her hand. 

"Truce." Someone decided to have someone burst into the room at that moment. 

"Himura-san, Katsura wants to see you." Upon seeing the two grasping hands he asked, "Oh is that your woman?" From that comment, the man shrank back as he got one glare and a look of skeptisim. "Ahahaha.... I think I'll go." He choked out and scampered away leaving two pairs of eyes on his retreating back. 

Kenshin's attention turned back to Kaoru as she rose. " I'll return this stuff back to you tomorrow." She meerly replied to his questioning look and calmly walked out of the room leaving Kenshin watching her in his wake. 

'Interesting,' he thought to himself. 

~Next Morning~   


When Kenshin opened his door the next morning he found the borrowed kimono and the towel folded into a pile. On top on the pile was a note that said: 

Dear Stranger,   
Thank you for lending me these items. I have   
already set off to explore the rest of Japan.   
Maybe through a twist of fate our paths will   
cross again. Until then, deng sha jian (see you later in Chinese)   


Author's Note: They didn't blush when the guy thought Ken and Kao were a couple because they don't like each other yet. Kenshin is just interested in her because she can make him laugh and shes not like other girls. Kaoru is still kinda annoyed at Kenshin for dumping water on her. She only deals with him because he was kind enough to get her spare clothes and a towel. I'm the type of person that doesn't believe in love at first sight. I believe it takes a while to develope. I think I'll add a charater in the next chapter. Probably Yahiko, but i'm going to make some alterations to the charaters. If you reviewers can give me a few ideas for circumstances to put the gang through can help me greatly. I am currently forming some ideas but they are incomplete and few. Any help would be helpful. Thanks. 


	3. A New Face And An Old One

Author's Note: Don't expect any other stories from me soon. I need to finish this or I'll just start a few stories and not finish them. Also I might be busy with school. Oh it will take me a while to update this story. My mom has just told me i can't use the computer on school days.For those who wanted to review and stay annonomus or not get an account i'm very sorry. I just realized and made it so you can. Thanks for the title suggestions but i just got an idea from the second chapter for the title. I think I won't put Tomoe in this story Kenshin will get his scar later by someone unexpected.   
  


After Kaoru's departure, Kenshin turned back to his grim self again. However this time there was a spark of hope that they would meet again. 

~ Time skip about a year, when Kenshin is in the mountain cabin~   
( the man that called him had come to tell him about their headquarters being invaded) 

"Gotcha you little punk!" Kaoru said lifting up a scraggly boy of ten up by his shirt collar. "Hand it over!" A furious Kaoru demanded of the kid. The kid just glared back at her. Realizing that she wouldn't get an answer, Kaoru shook him furiously making the objects of her desire clatter to the floor. Lowering him back to the ground Kaoru picked up her money pouch and a curious amulet made of gold with a dragon and phoenix made of glittering precious gems. She studied the amulet face expressionless a while and put it back in its place. Then she handed the boy the wallet. "You can keep this, but next time you need cash ask for it or earn it." With that she let go of boy and started walking away. 

" I don't need you charity ugly!" With that the boy flung the wallet as hard as he could at her head. She surprised him by picking the projectile out of the air effortlessly without turning around or by stopping. She continued walking and yelled out. 

" That's Kaoru kid, not ugly." The kid dropped to the ground as if his legs couldn't support him and watched her retreating back speachless. After a while the kid noticed a shadow cast over him. 

" So what have you got for us kid? " A nasal voice demanded putting emphases on the kid. The kid looked up to see to roughish men looming over him. 

"Nothing, I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore. So get lost and my name isn't kid, it's Yahiko!" 

"So the brat thinks he is a tough guy now. Well we'll teach him a lesson." One of the men groweled as he lifted his bat to strike Yahiko. Yahiko closed his eyes and waited for the impending pain. Nothing happened, so he opened his eyes. What he saw shocked him to say the least. The girl he had met earlier stood over him. Infront of them were the prone forms of the two thugs next to a broken bat. 

" Are you okay?" Kaoru asked offering a hand. Yahiko took her hand cautious and was pulled firmly up. 

" What happen?" Yahiko asked shocked. As he noticed the two still forms start to stir. 

" I knocked them but your not going to believe that are you." She stated the fact as she watched his disbelieving eyes. When she noticed the moment of the men, she said. "Oh good your awake, go back to your boss and tell him if he wants the boy, he'll have to go through me first. Come on." She gripped Yahiko's hand and pulled him with her as they left the company of the two men. " I can't take you home because I don't live around here but you welcome to travel with me." At these words Yahiko felt total acceptance and happily shook his head forgeting she refered to him as a boy. 

The next few days went along fine other then Yahiko's complaints of walking, his disbelieval of her being capable of fighting, and his insistance that he was protecting her. They dined off nature's bounty and in the few inns they passed as Kaoru had nothin to cook or cook with. 

The started climbing a mountain. For some reason Kaoru never ceased to amaze Yahiko with her stamina. She could walk all day and run a marathon afterwards if she wanted. She was always the last of the two to go to sleep and when he woke in the morning she always seem to have been waiting for him along time. The only reason she seemed to stop was so Yahiko could catch his breath and rub his sore legs. He watched her jealous during one of these brakes ask she looked unfazed by their long trek. She looked in the sky and announced, "Its getting dark, we better look for shelter. Looks like rain." At this announcement Yahiko let out a low sigh. She smiled encouragingly and pulled him to his feet. "Come on you're a big kid, a short walk won't hurt." 

Yahiko grimaced and mutted under his breath. " Short, ha yea right." Out loud he said, " I'm not a kid ugly!" 

"Sure you are. I'm 16 and still considered a kid, you're 10 so go figure." This left him searching for a retort as she continued on her way. " Oh and I'm Kaoru, not ugly." She said off handedly, making him smile at her back. "Look over there, there's a cabin. I'll go on a head and ask for shelter while you catch up." She called over her shoulder pointing. At his nod she started running to the house making Yahiko shake his head in admiration, not that he'd ever let her know. 

Knocking on the shoji (is that right?) door waited turning around to see Yahiko's progress. Foot steps approached the door and it slid open. 

" Can I help you?" A gruff voice asked her. 

" Yes, me and a friend of mine were seeking shelter for tonight and we wouldered if we stay here untill the rain passes. Ah, here comes my friend now." Kaoru said as Yahiko approached. She turned around and jumped back pointing. "It's you!" She accused. Yahiko looked to see who she was talking to and saw a teenager with red hair and blue eyes. 

" So we meet again. My name is Himura Kenshin." The red head said grinning.   


Author's note: Thank you person who emailed me. Are my chapters long enough or should I make them longer? As you notice the circumstances are alter and the personalities. The reason Kaoru has so much stamina is because of her training. They used to put lead weights in the shoes of the kids making them light on their feet in China. That's why in Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon those people seemed to fly. However they weren't that light on their feet. Think about it, if you had lead weights in your shoes most of your life then you had to run up and down the mountain and stuff like that. When you take the weights off you are going to have alot of stamina and feel alot lighter. However, Kaoru was dabbling with her training so she could finish it before she developed so she probably added weights or ran more. I'll probably have a chapter explaining her life before she went to Japan. Also Kaoru is probably not getting angry at Yahiko because she realises that he had a hard life and he is feeling awkward with her so he insults her. 


	4. Startling Discoveries

Author's Note: I'm depressed, there seems to be so little reviews. Anyways for those who are confused as to the way Kenshin acts around Kaoru, you remember Kenshin as being the grim, touch me and die guy right? Well he is kinda confused and curious about her. Have you ever had an instinctive liking or hating towards anyone? Well thats kinda his case, also she some how has this air around her that is light hearted and cheerful. Not to mention she some how manages to makes him forget the blood and can make him single handedly laugh. That's why he seems like a different person around her. Come on people review and feel free to ask me questions, I'll try to answer them to the best of my abilities.   
  
  
  
  


Yahiko looked toward the guy that his friend was pointing at with a shocked expression and decided to interven feeling possessive. " Hey Kaoru who is he?" He asked trying to pry her attention away from the stranger. 

" Kaoru is it?" Kenshin asked tasting her name, liking the way it rolled of his tounge pleasantly. Last time I saw you, I didn't see a boy tailing after you. Is he yours or a friend?" Kaoru turned red at his implacation as Yahiko's face darkened into a glare. Yahiko gave Kaoru that demanded an explanation. She waved him off as if saying later. 

Realizing he was making the two uncomfortable Kenshin moved from his spot at the doorway. With a sweeping motion from his hand, he invited them in. "I' ll show you to your respective rooms."   


Kenshin woke up to a very familiar sound. The sound of fighting, from the swooshes of the sword to the thuds of the feet and inanimate objects. Grabing his katana he race out to confront the fighters. He was worried he couldn't seem to locate any battle ki, indicating that these were very skilled fighters that he would have have to fight with. What he found shocked him.   
  
  
  
  


Hahahahaha JK, though i'd leave you there huh but i'm not that mean. This piece of writing is too short even for someone with a cold.> 

He saw a blur that he could only guess was Kaoru due to the clothes she wore. She was a blur of a blue of blue and white as she went though her pattern dances. ( This is not dancing or taichi. Taichi is slow and is for the spirit of something, can't remeber. A pattern dance is when you practice fighting, you do different forms fighting imaginary foes.) When Kaoru stopped, Kenshin marveled at he consentrated face as she held her position. A moment later a shower of leaves decended, from being cut by her duing her practice. Then she dropped her form and turned to look at his direction. 

" I know you're there you two. You can come out." She called out. Her statement made him look around and lo and behold next to him was the boy he met yesterday standing slack jawed next to him. He had been so shocked he had not noticed the little boy's presence. 

Seeing no responce, Kaoru flicked the water off her blade, stuck it in her shelf and walked towards to the two. 

"She was just a blur." Fell from Kenshin's lips. 

" You should have seen before, all I saw was a whirl wind. She slowed down when you came." Yahiko stuttered back.   
  
  
  


Author's Note: No Yahiko does not like Kaoru in that way. He is kind of afraid that Kenshin will take her away, his only friend and the closest he has ever had to a family with acceptance. Sorry its taking me so long to write but I have lots of homework and I caught a cold. Pretty much I'm feeling pretty lousy. The only thing making me write is the hope for reviews. JK. I want reviews but I don't feel like writting. The only reason I am is guilt that this might be another story i'll leave half way done except in this case i already posted it online. I'm really not feeling well so it might not be good and its shorter but what the hey. 


	5. A Start Of A New Friendship

Author's Note: Hey, thanks to all the well wishers. I've tried to write a chapter for any of my stories each week however, i was really busy. First I had to prepare for a trip, then I went on the trip for one week. Its for school. I don't know why but my memory is fading or something, because I had a great idea for how Kenshin gets the scar but I can't remeber. Oh, well I'll figure it out later, along with my reasons for the other things I did in this story. That or I'll just come up with a new method and reasoning. As I said before, in this story Tomoe doesn't exist. For two reasons; number one: Kenshin's encounter with Kaoru occurred on the day he was supposed to find Tomoe or kill Akira, and number two: I don't have a clue on how to fill her into this story. :p   
  
  
  
  
  


Kaoru walked to town grumbling about ungrateful men. She had tried her first attempt at making a Japanese type meal. By the look on their faces you'd think that they were fish by the way their eyes were bugging out and their cheeks puffing up before they spat it across the table. It wasn't her fault she had no clue as to making Japanese food. They had sent her to town to restock in all the food she "poisened". Now they were saying that she wasn't allowed near the kitchen, well she would show them. That she would, after all who knew there was a special vinager with a special dosage for making sushi. 

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the group of men following her untill she felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze and tensed as she asked," What do you want?" 

"A pretty lady such as yourself should not be travelling alone. Why don't you come have fun with us?" An ugly brute suggested leering at her. 

Kaoru huffed and replied, " Pu-lease, that is the most pathedic phrase I've ever heard." This infuriated him, making him lift his hand to back hand her. She just looked on with a challenging look in her eyes as his hand left to slap her an hand caught it mid way. 

"It's not nice to hit ladies." a voice said coming from a man with brown spiked hair. 

" I was handling the situation fine, I didn't need your help and I still don't need it." Kaoru grumbled, her mood darkening as everyone seemed to think she was weak. 

" It didn't seem that way from my point of view." He retorted. 

"Hmph, well in a short while you'll be calling me master." She replied, getting a disbelieving look from him. What happened next happened in a blur. One minute everyone in the group was standing then next minute they collapsed forwards on their face. " I' ll going now." Kaoru said, hiding a smug face as the stranger look in shock at her back for a moment as she started walking away. Then he started running after her. 

" Hey how did you do that? I'm Sagara Sanosuke by the way." She continued on, ignoring him while she bought groceries. He just followed her, every once in a while, asking questions. 

" Are you sure you want to keep on following me?" Kaoru asked Sano as she noticed he wouldn't stop following her. "Cause I'm going home not matter what." At the lack of response Kaoru shrugged and began walking home. 

Along the way Kaoru started trotting ahead with the groceries. Upon reaching the house she enter yelling, " Tadami! I got the groceries!" Sano followed her into the house and froze when he felt cold hard steel pressed against his throat. He could not even swallow else he'd cut his throat. 

" What are you doing following Kaoru?" A dangerous voice growled directing Sano's attention to some preditary amber eyes. Sano knew he had gotten himself in a bad fix. This guy was so skilled he hadn't noticed the guys presence and his speed astonishing to have his sword up that fast. 

What was it with these amazingly fast and skilled people? Sano wondered. Then the next thing they both knew, Kaoru was holding the katana with her arms crossed looking annoyed. "What so you think you two are doing?" She said in a dangerously low voice making both men gulp. 

" That's Sagara Sanosuke, this is Himura Kenshin, and I'm Kaoru." If they noticed the lack of the surname no one mentioned it. 

" Oi Kaoru what did you buy?" Yahiko said running in. 

" And that is Moujin Yahiko. Please feel free to join us for dinner. Now who is cooking?" At this Yahiko and Kenshin perked up at the question while Sano did at the offer of a free meal.   
  
" Kenshin will!"   
" I will!" 

Yahiko and Kenshin yelled at the same time. At Sano's questioning look Yahiko whispered into his ear. " If you want to live to see tomorrow don't eat Kaoru's cooking.   
  


Author's Note: Should I give out my email? I think its a great way to get ideas for my stories from you guys but I heard from someone about people mail bombing someone if they took awhile to update. Then again, thats only for the good writers so I guess I'm safe. Anyways, if you want me to give out my email tell me. Also anyone know how the gang meets Megumi? I'm kinda stumped on that. Also does anyone want to know Kaoru's back ground? I can't put in a chapter centering on it or I can put in a side story about her. Oh well sorry for taking so long to update.The fact that I'm putting in 3 pages (not all for this story) is my way of saying sorry. 


	6. A New Face A New Rival?

Author's Note: I was reading my reviews today and to respond to some. Everything will come in due time. Kenshin is not weak just surprised. You'd probably be too if you met someone like her, full of surprises. When you are surprised usually you react slower or you freeze. At least I do. As for my Megumi problem, I'll just make up her meeting from scratch taking into mind that she is a doctor and she had to do with something about being forced to Opium. I might change that though, I'll figure it out as I write.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The gang was now well aquainted. Sano had forgiven Kenshin to the incident with the sword. Also no one allowed Kaoru the kitchen, especially after the incident with trying to make tea. 

"Let's go out to eat, I'm too tired to cook." Kenshin announced, making Yahiko's and Sano's ears perk up. 

"Wait just a minute! I can cook." Kaoru announced making everyone wince. The men shuddered. 

"Not after that incident with the tea." Kenshin replied with Sano and Yahiko shaking their head in background as hard as they could frantic. 

" Mou, that not my fault. I didn't know the Japanese used powder." She complained. 

"Kaoru, the room was totally covered in tea. For a master martial artist you sure are incompetent around the kitchen. 

"You guys are never going to let me forget are you." Kaoru glowered. As they set off looking for the nearest restaurant. Upon finding one they ordered. Kaoru realized her hands were dirty so she went outback so she could rinse her hands. 

When she got outside she looked up to see the patter of foot steps and a cry for help. She stepped up to the lantern's light and saw a woman running pursued by a group of suspicious looking men. She grabbed the woman's arm and steered her behind her. 

" Stay behind me." Kaoru ordered. Although fear showed plainly in her eyes she obeyed when she heard Kaoru's tone. 

"Well well, what do we have here? Two lovely women to play with us" The obvious leader chuckled. Kaoru just looked menicingly back. 

"Leave us alone." She growled. The men looked at each other then they laughed. 

" Feisty aren't we? We'll really enjoy you. What are you going to do?" He mocked and motioned his cronies to advance. Kaoru slid into a defensive stance and when the first man go close enough to reach for them. She quickly slid down and kicked his feet out from underneath him before he could acknowledge that she had even moved. She quickly pushed the woman back a distance so she wouldn't get involved. Then she ran forward and punched someone in the nose easily breaking it. Going to the next attacker she kneed him in the stomach leaving him gasping for breath. She quickly disposed of the other cronies surrounding the boss then she twisted his arm back. 

" I said leave us alone. Now you have the choice of leaving or I'll dislocate your shoulder." She said in a dangerous tone. She let go and started walking to the other woman. She felt the man try to attack her unprotected back. 

'Stupid, they never learn.' She thought as she hit him in the face knocking him unconsious with the back of her fist, not even bothering to turn around. The woman just stared at her. 

" Hello, I'm Kaoru, nice to meet you. Would you like to come in and meet my friends?" She woman just followed her silently in. 

Upon reaching the table Kaoru said." These are my friends, Sagara Sanosuke, Moujin Yahiko, and Himura Kenshin." Each of them nodded at their name. "And your name is?" 

Upon seeing Kenshin, the woman latched on to his arm and purred," I'm Megumi, and Ken-san do you know how handsom you are?" At this Kenshin turned a bright red that blended in with his hair and Kaoru fell over. 

'Wow she works fast.' Kaoru thought to herself. She snickered to herself as Sano watched Kenshin enviously while Kenshin's eyes were starting to bug out. Kaoru sat down again at the opposite side of Kenshin from Megumi and began eating. As things quieted down she softly whispered." Ne Kenshin." 

"Hai."   
  
"Arigato for not interfering with the fight." She didn't notice Megumi watching her with a strange look upon her face.   


~The Next Day~   


Kaoru just couldn't figure it out, Megumi seemed intent on making her look bad. She had cooked breakfeast and had gotton complemented for it. Kaoru had been criticized on being a tomboy and not being able to do any feminin arts like cooking. She wouldn't have minded if Megumi hadn't said it infront of everyone. Finally she had enough when Megumi said something. 

" Everyone can cook even the lowest of people and you can't cook." Megumi taunted. 

" THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO COOK FOR YOU GUYS AND YOU GUYS HAVE TO EAT IT!!!! IF I HEAR ANY PROTESTS I'LL CUT OUT THAT TONGUE SO THAT YOU CAN'T PROTEST ANYMORE." Kaoru exploded. She stomped into the kitchen and spent an hour clinking around the kitchen. When she came out she was holding a steaming plate. She placed down the plate and said, " This is gou ti e (pot stickers or whatever the westerners call it. Eat up." She looked at them expectantly as each of them took one in their chopsticks and hesitantly bit down. Their eyes widened and they began shovelling them down their throats. Kaoru rose an eye brow. "Can't cook huh? Well I guess I'll never cook again." As this everyone's head shot towards her as they voiced their protests. 

Author's Note: Ack, I just realized I don't know Megumi's surname. Hey does anyone know about what year it is? If I know I can figure out which dynasty it is. Oh I made it longer I think. Should I try to make the chapters even longer? I was going to work on Deep Dark Secrets but my mom is making me go to sleep. I am only 15 after all. 


End file.
